1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a book shelf. More particularly, the present invention relates to a book shelf support for standing on a floor and unattachably abutting against a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for supports have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,512 to Slater et. al teaches a structural assembly to support an article in a fixed position, comprising: an elongated structural member having a channel extending the full length thereof, means defining a slot opening to said channel, one edge of said slot opening having teeth thereon, a toothed member within said slot in engagement with said slot teeth, a fastening member engaged within said channel projecting outwardly therefrom into engagement with said article to support said article, and means defining an opening in said toothed member to receive said fastening member, the center of said opening being positioned on a line normal to said teeth with said line passing through one tooth at the midpoint between the high point of said tooth and one of the adjoining low points of said tooth whereby turning said toothed member will move the center of said opening relative to said structural member.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,354 to Patterson et. al teaches an adapter which comprises a pre-manufactured assembly capable of infinite vertical adjustment and self-adjusting width capability. To this end, the adapter of the present invention comprises a two-part unit in which the two parts thereof are relatively shiftable widthwise of the rack, yet a first of the part is telescoped within the second part and secured by screws to the adjacent side of the chassis unit to be mounted. The second part of the adapter can be snap-fitted into the central, hollow portion of a vertical rail of the rack and normally remains stationary with respect to such rail; whereas, the first part of the adapter can be inserted into the second part before the second part is inserted into the hollow center portion of the rail.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,794 to Bauer teaches an adjustable support bracket having a unitary or multi-member bracket assembly that can be used with a vertical channel and rail construction. Each bracket assembly can be positioned and secured at any location along the rail and can accommodate a varying shelf thickness. More specifically, the multi-member bracket assembly includes a stabilizer member and a support member having similar shaped channel plates which when joined have a similar shape to the channel. A spring mounted between the stabilizer and support members is contained between the rails. The spring in conjunction with a containing lip and a supporting lip of the stabilizer and support members, respectively, adjusts to clamp a shelf therebetween. A securing screw looks the bracket at any shelving location by creating a space between the stabilizer and support members within the vertical channel.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,756 to Dube et al. teaches a mounting assembly that is for adjustably mounting an accessory having a substantially planar portion onto a rail member having a longitudinal side channel with opposite longitudinal folds. The mounting assembly has an elongated latch member shaped for passage between the folds when the latch member is oriented substantially parallel to the channel, and for against the folds when the latch member is turned at least partially transversely inside the channel. The mounting assembly has a tightening device for tightening the accessory to the latch member. A locking device is operatively associated with the planar portion of the accessory and the latch member to prevent relative rotation and translation thereof when the accessory is tighten to the latch member.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,489 to Weaver et al. teaches a system for hanging implements on a wall which employs a hanging component formed of thin steel wire having two wire legs integrally Joined to and spaced apart at a limited portion. In a shelf supporting embodiment, bores or paired channels are provided within a shelf standard at a downwardly depending acute angle. The standard then is used with an elemental drill to form corresponding paired channels through a drywall surface. The wire bifurcate hanging components then are inserted through these channels at the noted acute angle to support a standard against a wall. The acute angle evokes an, inwardly directed vector component providing a very stable and relatively high load bearing capacity. Removal of the shelf system from the wall is simply accomplished by lifting upwardly to reveal only small paired channel openings which are easily covered or resurfaced. A continuous strap based self supporting arrangement simplifies the mounting to and supporting of shelves from spaced apart standards.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for supports have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore. even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a book shelf support for standing on a floor and unattachably abutting against a wall that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a book shelf support for standing on a floor and unattachably abutting against a wall that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL AND ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a book shelf support for standing on a floor and unattachably abutting against a wall that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a book shelf support for standing on a floor and unattachably abutting against a wall. The book shelf support includes a pair of uprights and a pair of criss-cross braces. The pair of uprights stand on the floor and unattachably abut against the wall. The pair of criss-cross braces attach the pair of uprights to each other. Each upright of the pair of uprights has a lowermost end that extends inwardly away from the wall and downwardly onto the floor, and as a result thereof, allows the support to stand on the floor and unattachably abut against the wall. Each brace of the pair of criss-cross braces includes two pieces that telescope relative to each other so as to allow for length adjustment and relative orientation of the pair of criss-cross braces.